


Late Night at Armitage

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [485]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Extended Families, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: But John Lyons is not so foolish as to think that he is above the whims of fate from time to time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 November 2016  
> Word Count: 739  
> Prompt: “Tell me a secret.”  
> Summary: But John Lyons is not so foolish as to think that he is above the whims of fate from time to time.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really like writing for little Veronica. I'm not sure why, but it's just fun, especially because it allows me to play with different sides of both Ann and John.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

He's not even sure why he came this way. It's not his normal route from office to parking garage; it's not even part of the circuit he takes when surveying how things are happening within his company. But John Lyons is not so foolish as to think that he is above the whims of fate from time to time. He isn't gullible like the masses, but he can accept that his life is not solely in his own control.

Taking a deep breath, he steps into the daycare center that should have been emptied hours ago. Most likely, someone left the lights on by some sort of accident. He'll just shut them off and head on home.

"Mama?" He knows that voice, but before he can register its owner, it speaks again. "Uncle John?"

His smile grows broader as he sees Veronica sitting in one of the rocking chairs with a book and her teddy bear. "What are you doing here, honey?"

"Mama's working late and I'm hungry."

"Did none of your teachers stay with you?" When she shakes her head, John vows that there will be a meeting tomorrow to address this issue. "That's not good. How about I sit here with you until your mama comes for you? Would you like that?"

Veronica nods and rubs her eyes, letting him pick her up so he can sit in the chair. She immediately snuggles into him, clutching her bear. He begins to rock her automatically, remembering how it worked with his sons when they were little. And then the memory of rocking a tiny Veronica comes to the forefront, and he can't stop the smile on his face.

"Uncle John, why is Mama working so late?"

"Well, she has a very important job and she wants to make sure it's done perfectly."

"But don't you have a 'portant job, too? Aren't you her boss?"

John chuckles at that. "I am her boss, that's right."

"But you're leaving before her?" she asks, then giggles when her stomach growls.

"I'll tell you what, Veronica. I have a granola bar in my briefcase that I didn't eat today. How about I give you that to eat while we go up and get your mama? Then we can all go home for our dinners."

"Really? Thank you, Uncle John!" She wraps her arms around his neck and sloppily kisses his cheek.

"You're welcome, honey. Get your things together while I get your snack." John sets her down to grabs his briefcase to get the bar for her. Once she's happily eating it, backpack on her back, he picks her up and lays her coat over his free arm. "Let's go find your mama."

The walk back up to the top floor where his and Ann's offices are located is quiet, punctuated by Veronica humming happily as she eats the granola bar. When they reach Ann's office, he motions for Veronica to knock, then opens the door after hearing Ann say, "Come in."

"I found this downstairs and thought it might belong to you," he says, stepping into her office.

Ann glances up to see Veronica in his arms and frowns as she sees the time, but the look quickly morphs into a smile for her daughter. She saves the file she's working on and gets up to take Veronica from him. She kisses her daughter's cheek, then laughs as some of the granola gets on her face. "Hello, sweetheart. Were you wandering around? Is that how Uncle John found you?"

"No, Mama. I was reading in the daycare by myself."

"By yourself?" Ann glances at John with a frown.

"I'm calling a meeting of the staff tomorrow to have a little chat about this breach of protocol," he says, hoping to pacify her for the time being. "And I gave Veronica the granola bar. She said she was hungry."

"Thank you, John." The warmth in her tone makes him smile. "I lost track of time working on the Messerschmitt file."

"Go home, Ann," he says softly, "and spend some time with your daughter. The file can wait." As Ann nods in agreement, he hands her Veronica's coat. "Good night to you both. I'm headed for home myself."

"Night night, Uncle John. Thank you for the snack."

"You're welcome, honey." With a last wave to Veronica, John turns and heads out of the office, returning to his original game plan for the night.


End file.
